Harley Quinn
Poison Ivy [[Catwoman]] Star Sapphire [[Giganta]] [[Livewire]]}}Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, is an antagonist in the series ''DC Super Hero Girls''. Depiction Cartoon Harleen Quinzel first appears near the end of the third part of the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice, in a video call to Babs. Harley tells Babs that she misses her, that she'd have done more to keep Babs in Gotham, and that best friends are worth fighting for, which inspires Babs to fight so that Diana can stay in Metropolis. Harley ends the call with a police siren and flashing lights in the background, saying she's "gotta run" because of "Gotham stuff." Harleen Quinzel first appears as Harley Quinn in the episode Beeline, where she plots to blow up a bridge in an effort to make her teacher Mr. Johnson get stuck in traffic and miss giving her a math test. Harley is featured again in the short Remote Uncontrolled where she fights Pam over the television remote control. Harley is prominently featured in the episode GothamCon, where she meets Babs under the identity of Harleen and goes to the GothamCon convention with her. They cross Gotham, frolicking and taking pictures among crime scenes and seedy parts of the city, then arrive at Gotham. They attend an event with a special guest which Babs expects to be Batman, but the special guest turns out to be Robin. When Robin insults Babs, Harleen shows up as Harley Quinn and attacks Robin, but she's foiled by Batgirl. A montage sequence shows her attacking Robin and being foiled by Batgirl multiple times. Eventually, she tries to attack Robin with a steamroller, and when Babs finds Robin flattened on the floor she breaks into tears, telling Harleen that despite her dislike of Robin she didn't wish him dead. The two are surprised to find that Robin is alive and well and that Harley ran over a standee cutout. Harleen gasps and the camera zooms on Robin and cuts to a bomb strapped under his chair. Harley Quinn attempts to get rid of it along with Batgirl, and when it's defused Harley runs away while Batgirl chases her. In the next scene, Harleen says goodbye to Babs before she gets on a bus to Metropolis, and gives her a signed photo of Robin, with the shot cutting to Harley Quinn threatening Robin so he signs the photo. The episode ends with Babs telling Harleen "See you next year!" with Harleen saying to herself that maybe they'll see each other sooner. Harley appears again in the short Soul Taken where she takes Katana's sword and runs around with it at the Metropolis pier. Harley eventually throws away the sword in favor of a mallet. Comics ]]Harley is depicted in the comic ''Teenage Crisis, stealing the largest diamond in the world from the Metropolis Museum along with Ivy and Catwoman. They are foiled by the team and the diamond is returned to the museum, but the thieves escape. Themes Both in the comic Teenage Crisis and in the episode Beeline, Harley expresses her dislike of math class.